


Eventually

by shomarus



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shomarus/pseuds/shomarus
Summary: It would have come to this eventually. The only thing was that Daphne hadn’t expected it to be so soon.





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> we still stanning and loving tammy/daphne
> 
> thanks for reading!!

It would have come to this eventually. The only thing was that Daphne hadn’t expected it to be so soon.

“You’re just going to let her walk away?” Daphne had asked, angry for no reason yet every reason in the world. Rose looked to Constance, who looked to Nine Ball, who looked to Lou, who looked to Debbie. Daphne’s foot tapped impatiently on the floor, desperate for an answer. “Well?”

Debbie, who looked less concerned than she should have, simply shrugged. “When a girl doesn’t want to live this kinda life, who are we to stop her?” Though there was dismissiveness in her tone, the watchful eye that Debbie kept over her stared deeper than she was comfortable with. Daphne looked away, angry still. “You know that Tammy still has a family she has to take care of, right? What were their names? Doesn’t matter.” Derek and Keri, but Daphne wouldn’t correct her. “She said that she’d been done with this life and even if a hundred fifty mil was enough to bring her back for a bit, it isn’t like she was going to stay forever.”

She huffed and shook her head. That was true, and justly so, but it didn’t mean that Daphne had to like it. “But we’d only just gotten the money!”

Lou, who seemed eager to tease Daphne when she could, looked as though she was debating on whether she should do so or not. Lounging around in frankly the most hideous bright yellow suit that Daphne’s ever seen, Lou decided that she absolutely must. “Why is it that you didn’t get so riled up when Amita left for Paris? Curious detail there.”

Constance, at the very least, had the tact not to laugh, though she held a nasty grin. Daphne, however, would not stand to being slandered. “I was asleep, Lou! Half-asleep, even! Hardly had the chance to say goodbye before she was out the door.”

Nine Ball peered at Daphne through her sunglasses, pushing them down the bridge of her nose. “That isn’t an excuse. You was sleepin’ too, when Tammy let us know.” Then quietly, after having caught a glimpse of Daphne’s scowl, “Damn, didn’t know you had it that bad.”

Daphne bit back a scathing remark—it’s just as well, with the front door opening soon after. “Got the kids their souvenirs,” Tammy said with a sigh, as though she were pleased with herself. Daphne frowned at the sight, gears turning in her head. The only full-time thief out of this band of criminals was Debbie (and, after a moment of thought, perhaps Lou as well), so of course all of them were going to leave eventually. Even Daphne knew that she might go to Los Angeles, pitch a screenplay to some folk and start up a movie. But she’d be one of the last to leave. 

Why the hell did she feel so sentimental when she thought about Tammy leaving, of all people? Lou was right, but in the sort of way that made Daphne childishly not want her to be right. She shook her head vigorously, left them to talk. As though she cared about their opinions, any of them (but she thought that, of course, knowing very well that she did). Walking away, she heard Tammy ask what was wrong with her. Was that the tip of concern on her voice? She stopped, heard Debbie begin to speak, and left as quick as she could.

It would be easy to hide up in her room, but it would be just as easy to find her, especially without a lock on the door. Locks were a thing Daphne had apparently taken for granted, but that was fine. She was a creative type.  
Which also meant hiding in a crammed pantry while sadly swiping at the bottom of an empty Pringles can. To think, multi-millionaire and critically acclaimed Daphne Kluger, knees up to her chest and feeling bad all because of some literal fucking suburban mom. Who also happened to be really pretty. Stupid pretty Tammy.

Daphne’s legs were starting to ache when Tammy finally caught up with her. The door opened and Tammy sighed, “And I’d thought that hide and seek with the kids were difficult.” It’s meant in good faith, Daphne was sure, but she couldn’t help but to turn away, childish and sulky. Mischievously, Tammy plops herself down on the pantry floor and closes the door. “Debbie told me you were going to miss me.”

“You’re not special for it,” Daphne said with a shrug. As though Tammy had done something wrong, of course she hadn’t, but Daphne was tired and jealous (where had that come from?) and cranky and everything else particularly unpleasant that an actress shouldn’t feel. Fuck that. She was a criminal.

“I dunno. Hate to say it, but I’d miss you too.”

The drumming fingers against the can of Pringles stopped. Daphne looked to Tammy and frowned. “God. I know that you have a perfectly valid reason for going and all of that, but I… I don’t want you to. I dunno why, you’ve been a pain in my ass since forever.”

Tammy chuckles, probably thinking about when Daphne first revealed herself to the others. Ever since then, their interactions had been more or less the same, though Daphne’s awkwardness soon enough gave way for equally snappy responses. Daphne was gonna miss that.

“I wish I could stay. But I can’t bring the kids here and I can’t lie to ‘em longer than I’ve been doing now.” Tammy sighed and ran a few fingers down her hair. She smiled at Daphne. “Doubt you’d come with me, and even if you did, I wouldn’t know how to explain it to them.”

That was true, surely it was, and though Daphne felt disappointed, there was a certain coveted pleasure in having Tammy say these sorts of things. Tammy did care about her in a different way than she did for the rest of the team. The fact that she was willing to have this conversation at all proved it.

“I suppose you’re right. But say I visit every once in a while?” Tammy opened her mouth to protest, but Daphne cut her off, “I had wealth before this whole operation. To drop by and see you every once in a while wouldn’t mean a thing to me.”

“And what might we do when you arrive?” Tammy asked with a cocky little grin, inching forward ever-so-slightly. Daphne read the air—perhaps she was reading it wrong, substituting mood for desire, but nevertheless. She leaned in for just a split second before pulling back, a self-satisfied grin split across her own face.

“I’m not sure. What would I do?”  
Tammy pulled back herself, laughing and shaking your head. “Darn, I can’t quite say I’m not disappointed. Though perhaps it would be underwhelming for us to do all of that in the same place we keep juice boxes, huh?”

“Then why don’t you meet me in my room later?” Daphne asked, innocently enough. Tammy stared at her for a moment before getting up with a heave.

She moved towards the door to open it, “I’ll let the others know I found you then.” She stepped forward to leave, but Daphne cut her off before she could.

“And Tammy?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

It was nice to see Tammy grow flustered for a change. Though it wasn’t obvious in low light, Daphne could practically feel the heat coming off of her. Daphne grinned, only for that to fade and be replaced with a flush of her own when Tammy said “I love you” back.


End file.
